Family Ties
by KatyaChekov
Summary: Inuyasha finds a relative he never knew he had, a sister named Yuniko. Then Naraku shows up...and Inuyasha remembers something traumatizing from his past. Finished!
1. Enter the Hanyou

**Family Ties**

**Hey, everybody, it's me again! Yep, it's yet another Inuyasha story! I know you don't like reviewing, because most of you are lazy, but please take the time to write something. I need improvement, everyone does, and I like knowing my work is appreciated, too. So please, review this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own Yuniko, as she is my own character.**

**Chapter One: Enter the Hanyou**

Nighttime in the little village near Inuyasha's Forest, a scant few hours before Kagome was supposed to visit. But she came through the well early that night…

It was very dark outside, save for the dim light of the waning crescent moon. Inuyasha woke suddenly from a sound sleep. He could smell Kagome from his tree, on the other side of the village. More than her usual scent, though, he smelled fear.

"What the—oh, no." There was another scent, too. Strangely enough, it wasn't the scent of a demon, it was… The hanyou instantly fled towards the well, fearing the worst.

When he arrived at the well, Inuyasha froze. He had been right. A human figure had its hands around Kagome's throat.

"Miroku! What are you doing?" The monk spun, his eyes glowing eerily through the dark. _Is he…being controlled? Either way, I can't let him kill Kagome!_

"Wind Tunnel!" Instantly, everything in front of Miroku began flying towards the void in his right hand. Inuyasha's reflexes took over. He drew Tetsusaiga and thrust it into the ground, keeping himself from being sucked in with everything else. But he knew this was only temporary. Soon enough, the Wind Tunnel would pull him in, and there would be no escape. Ever. Miroku seemed to know this, and a savage grin crossed his face.

Suddenly, he dropped like a stone, his Wind Tunnel sealed. Behind his unconscious form stood a mysterious figure, dressed in a loose cloak, so that even gender was impossible to determine. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, but kept his hand on the sword, just in case.

"Who are you?" he asked. Instead of replying, the figure walked off into the forest. Miroku groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Kagome ran over to him to make sure he was all right.

"What happened?" Inuyasha queried, before Miroku could rub Kagome where he shouldn't.

Kagome replied, "I wanted to come back early, and when I came through, I saw Miroku and Sango talking. I didn't want to disturb them, so I got out really quietly. Then Sango heard something, and walked off that way" she pointed in the opposite direction of the village "Then there was a flash of light, it hit Miroku, and when he saw me, he tried to strangle me. Then you came."

"Did you get a good look at the guy who saved us?"

"No, his back was to me. And don't ask me what that light was, I honestly don't know!"

Inuyasha nodded. "I better find the guy then. Maybe he can answer those questions." There was a rustling nearby. _Maybe I won't have to find him._ More rustling.

"S-something's there!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha for protection.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha darted towards the woods, reached behind a bush, and pulled out…a teenaged human girl. She struggled, but he kept a firm grip on her hair. Then she looked up. Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha did a magnificent double take. The girl took advantage of their momentary surprise by breaking free and racing into the woods. Inuyasha ran after her, but she had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Miroku headed off in the direction Sango had taken, leaving Kagome alone in the clearing.

"Where are you!" Inuyasha hissed, trying to find her in the foliage. _And why do you look like my mother?_ A sudden breeze blew her scent straight to him, as well as her muttering to herself.

"Agh, how could I have been so stupid? Stepping right out in front of him like that, especially tonight. He doesn't even remember me. What's the point? Dad, what am I supposed to do, he's gonna find me any minute—"

"Damn straight! Thought you could hide from me, eh?" Inuyasha leaped at the startled girl, and they rolled over each other, snarling. Suddenly a small rock came sailing out of nowhere and struck her on her temple. She fell, unconscious.

"Who…oh, hi Shippo." The young kitsune jumped down from a nearby tree, looking proud of himself.

"Let's get this kid back to the well. I want to ask her some questions when she wakes up."

---------------------------

"She's waking up."

"Good. Hey, you, snap out of it!" The girl felt someone smack her face. She halfheartedly swung back, and connected. "Ow!" She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha rubbing his face. "I've got some questions for you, kid—" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Kagome put her hand over his mouth. He mumbled a few more words before realizing he couldn't talk. He growled softly and licked her hand. Kagome cried out with disgust, shaking his spit off of her hand. The girl chuckled.

"Now, as I was saying…who are you? What's your name?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yuniko. I'm Yuniko. And you're Inuyasha." Then she saw the sky, the first streak of pink daylight extending towards the group. "Sunrise!" she shrieked. "Oh, ah, I have to go. Right now. Let go of me!" But Inuyasha held her arm tightly, not allowing her to run.

"What does sunrise have to do with anything…oh," he said. "Don't tell me you're a—"

Sunlight filled the clearing. _B-bmp. B-bmp._ Yuniko's form pulsed to the rhythm of her heartbeat, suddenly loud at the moment of change. Silver dog ears appeared at the top of her head, and her human ears vanished. He eyes lightened, became dark amber. She snarled, showing fangs.

"I told you before to let me go!" She lashed out with her newly-appeared claws. Her unexpected attack ripped through Inuyasha, tearing hungrily, seeking and drawing blood. He yelled in pain and collapsed, clutching his wounded stomach. The world seemed to slow down for him as he hovered dangerously close to unconsciousness. Kagome yelled too, in rage, and she charged at Yuniko. The girl sidestepped with inhuman speed, and Kagome smacked into the well. Not in it, just into it, which was enough to knock her out.

"Two down," Yuniko muttered.

"Three to go!" Sango cried, stepping out of the woods, Miroku beside her.

"Two," Shippo squealed, and hid.

"Two," agreed Yuniko. She bent, smoothly drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Inuyasha groaned and grabbed her arm, trying to stop her, but only succeeded in scratching her. Blood ran down her forearm, dripping from her fingertips onto his torn flesh. The scent of blood overwhelmed him, and he fainted.

Yuniko knelt there, for how long, she didn't know, staring down at Inuyasha. _What have I done?_

"You there, you humans. Where is the nearest village? I need a healer."

"Why should we tell you, demon?" Sango snarled. "Go off and lick your own wounds. If you die, so much the better."

Yuniko growled. This human was frustrating her to no end. "Not for me, you fool. For him." She pointed at Inuyasha.

Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear. She stared at him, then nodded. "That way." She pointed towards the village. "Kaede can help you." Her face darkened. "But I swear, if he dies, I will hunt you down and use your skull as my drinking cup."

Yuniko nodded gratefully. "Thank you." She took off towards the village, taking the dying Inuyasha with her.

Sango then turned to Miroku. "Why do you trust her?"

The monk shrugged. "She seemed trustworthy. And besides, she can get him to the village much faster than we could. Her speed could save his life." Sango nodded her understanding.

---------------------------

"Where is Kaede? Hey, don't run away! I've got an injured man here!" But the villager ran off anyway, leaving Yuniko grinding her teeth. "Don't kill the ignoramus, don't kill the ignoramus," she chanted softly to herself, before screaming her frustration. The remaining villagers scattered.

"What are ye shouting about, child?" Kaede stepped out of her hut, and gasped at the sight of the hanyou girl holding a bloody Inuyasha. He was very pale, and hardly breathing. She knew instantly that if she did not move fast, he would be beyond all mortal help.

"Bring him inside, quickly. We have no time to lose!"

Yuniko sagged with relief. He was going to be all right after all…! Half an hour later, Inuyasha was pronounced dead.

Yuniko sat in a corner of the hut, curled up in a fetal position, eyes red from crying. "Father, what do I do now?" Suddenly, she straightened, listening to a voice that Kaede could not hear. "But Sesshomaru has it! How can you… What? He's here?"

"The whelp _is_ dead, then." Yuniko jumped in surprise.

"Sesshy-sama! How did you get here so fast?"

Sesshomaru cast a puzzled glance at the teen. "Father told me to come. He also told me to do this." He raised Tensaiga…

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly snapped open as Sesshomaru swung the blade downwards. He took a deep, gasping breath of the sweet, wonderful air.

"I'm…alive?"

"You're alive!" Yuniko flung herself on him, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Hang on a second…where's Sesshy-sama?"

A voice sounded in her head. _"Don't let him know his brother saved him. It would make him angry."_ She nodded her understanding, burying her nose into Inuyasha's chest, breathing in his scent.

At that moment, Inuyasha realized who was hugging him. "Whoa! What the heck? You tried to kill me, what're you hugging me for!" Yuniko winced as he grabbed her arm, right where he had scratched her. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care.

"That hurts!" Yuniko cried.

"I hope it does! Who the hell do you think you are, hugging me like that? You killed me!"

"Listen, I really am sorry about that, but—"

"_Sorry!_ You killed me, hurt Kagome, and all you can say is you're _sorry!_"

"How about oops, then? What else can I say? I wasn't thinking! I was caught up in the heat of the moment! Otherwise I wouldn't have hurt you and your mate!"

"She is _not_ my mate!"

"Then why do you tag along with her like a faithful puppy?"

Inuyasha snapped. "That does it, you little—"

"I'm your sister." That stopped the argument dead in its tracks. Yuniko yanked her arm out of Inuyasha's grip, rubbing it to get some feeling back into it.

"What…did you say?"

"I'm sorry, I'll talk more slowly so you can understand me. I…am…your…_sister_."

"How?"

"How can you not remember? You remember Mom, you remember Sesshomaru, why not me? You were four years old when I was born. We were best friends, we always played together. Then Mom got sick. Dad took me away when I turned thirteen, and I never saw you again."

"My father is alive?"

"Hello-oooo, you have your sister right here. We traveled a lot, but I've been watching you. I never thought" she laughed softly "I never thought you'd be able to smile after what happened."

"Which what?"

"What which what?" Yuniko said, a slight grin cracking her face.

"Which what which you were talking about?"

"Eh?"

Inuyasha frowned. This conversation was making less and less sense. Yuniko was laughing hard now. Then it hit him. She was baiting him, confusing him, and she was enjoying it.

He sighed. "What happened?"

"The priestess. The one who—"

"You mean Kikyo."

"Yeah, her." Yuniko patted his back. "I'm glad she's gone. She caused you so much pain."

"But she's not gone. She was brought back."

"Oh. Darn. Inu-chan…" She snuggled up against him. "Tell me about Mom. I can't remember her at all."

Inuyasha slid away from Yuniko, making her fall over. "Only if you tell me about the old man."

Yuniko grinned mischievously. "Why tell you about him when you can meet him?" Without waiting for a reply, she led Inuyasha outside.

"Where are we—Kagome!"

Kagome was walking unsteadily down the path, supported by Sango and Miroku. Shippo followed them. As soon as they saw Inuyasha, Kagome smiled in relief. Then Yuniko stepped out from behind him. Shippo hid, and Sango reached for her Horaikotsu, but then her arm fell.

"I guess you were right, Miroku—hey!" _Slap._ Miroku staggered away, Sango's red hand mark—and a perverted grin—on his face. Yuniko raised her eyebrow.

"Ah. You're one of _those_ monks, are you? I remember running into one of your family a while ago. He wasn't conscious for very long."

Sango laughed. "I'm starting to like you already."

Yuniko suddenly jumped like a startled deer, as if she had been struck by something. Moments later, a blurred figure zoomed between her and Inuyasha…and she vanished.

"Yuniko!" _What was that?_ Inuyasha started to follow them, then turned to the others. "I'm going after her. And…don't try following me. I have a feeling I need to do this alone." With that, he ran off after his little sister and her kidnapper.

**There. A nice, long, exciting chapter. I hope you liked it! I should update pretty soon, but don't hold your breath…**


	2. A Father's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Okay, here's chapter two. I'm not sure how long this story will be, because I have no real plotline beyond this chapter. However, I do want it to be longer than a few chapters, and I have ideas…Anyway, yeah, here's chapter 2. **

**Chapter Two: A Father's Love**

"Yuniko! Where are you?"

Inuyasha had been searching for over a day, following her faint, fast-fading scent, but he had to admit to himself…he was lost. He had no idea where in Japan he was.

"What the—whoa." He stepped over a hill…and found himself in front of a large house, and beyond that, the sea. As he stepped onto the porch, he could smell Yuniko.

Strangely, though, her scent was all over the place, and in some places it was very old, as if she had been living there a long time. There was another, slightly familiar scent, too. Then he heard something behind him. He whirled, ready to fight…

"Kagome? Guys? What're you doing here?"

Kagome stepped forward, glaring at him. "You don't honestly think we'd let you walk into possible danger alone, did you? We're your friends."

"Yeah, great," Inuyasha grumbled. "As if Myoga wasn't enough, but at least he leaves me alone, when he runs away."

"Master, I resent that statement," came an annoyed voice.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha looked down, and saw Myoga on his shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

The flea looked up at him in surprise. "You don't know whose house this is?"

"Uh, no. But Yuniko seems to have been here a while, because her scent is everywhere."

Myoga sighed and settled himself cross-legged on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Indeed, her scent is practically imbedded in the rooms of the house, as she has been living there for the past two hundred years."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Two hundred years!"

"Well, a little more than two hundred—Master, wait! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm rescuing my sister! She's being held prisoner in there!" With that, Inuyasha charged up to the porch and kicked the front door in. "Yuniko! Are you all right? Answer me!"

There was no answer. The hallway was empty, but from the far end came the sounds of a fight. Inuyasha could hear swords clashing together, and more than one, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!", accompanied by yelling and crashing.

"Come on, Yuniko! I know you can do better than that!"

"Then prepare yourself! Yame no Kizu! Dream Scar!"

There was a flash, and a horrible cry. Then, "Ha! Your attack missed me!" Yuniko came crashing backwards through the door, plowing into Inuyasha.

"Yuniko! Hey, wait come back!" She didn't seem to hear him as she dashed back through the splintered remains of the doorway. He ran after her.

He found himself in a very large, open room. Yuniko and a silver-haired youkai were circling each other, swords drawn. The floor and walls were practically destroyed, and Inuyasha marveled that the house had stayed in one piece this long. Yuniko swung at her opponent, tearing up the floor even more. He dodged easily, and, with a few swift moves, soon had her pinned against the wall, his sword at her throat. He smiled.

"I win, Yuniko." She snarled a little. Inuyasha, unable to watch any more, charged straight at the youkai.

"Leave my sister alone!" he cried. "Wind Scar!"

"No, Inuyasha, don't—!" It was too late. The Wind Scar tore through the room, and the youkai…dodged. The next thing Inuyasha knew, it was he, not Yuniko, pinned and helpless.

"Did you really think that would work, hanyou?" the youkai snarled. "Using my own sword against me?"

"_Your_ sword!"

"Hold it right there!" Kagome stood in the doorway, her arrow aimed straight at the youkai's heart. "Let Inuyasha go, or—"

The youkai drew back, startled. "Inu…yasha? Is that your name?" The hanyou nodded. "Then I apologize. I thought you were an enemy."

"What're you talkin' about?" Inuyasha snarled, struggling to his feet. "You kidnapped my sister! You've been holding her prisoner here for the last two hundred years! Myoga said so!"

"Myoga?" The youkai was cut off by peals of laughter from Yuniko.

"Big…hee hee…brother, you thought I…ha ha ha…was a prisoner? Here, in my own home? Not likely."

"But the fight…" Inuyasha trailed off, at a loss for words.

"That was training, baka! Dad wouldn't really kill me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the youkai, shocked. "Then you are…" Inuyasha started.

"I am InuTaishou, Lord of the Western Lands and" he patted Yuniko on the head "a proud father."

"Not just me, Dad," Yuniko reminded. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, too." She grinned happily. "This is our dad, Inu-chan."

Inuyasha stared at them. This was getting to be too much. "The room is spinning funny," he commented, before passing out on the floor.

---------------------------

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha!"

"Inu-nii-chan, wake up!"

Inuyasha groaned softly and opened his eyes. Something cold and wet was on his forehead. He reached up and pulled off a cloth. Nearby, Kagome was watching him worriedly. Yuniko was bending over him, hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Are you all right, big brother?" Yuniko queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha mumbled, embarrassed that he had fainted.

"Inu-chan, I need to ask you a favor…"

"I just got up," he complained.

"Great, but could you do something about that monk, Miroku? He is driving me _bonkers_! I have never met such a touchy-feely guy, and I certainly don't like it. Can't you control him?"

"Control…?" Inuyasha was a bit lost.

"Yeah. Isn't he, like, your servant or something?"

Kagome hid a smile. "No," she said. "He's not. But I'll take care of Miroku. You two must want to catch up with each other." She left.

"I see you have a sword," Inuyasha said, noting Yuniko's weapon.

She patted the scabbard fondly. "Yup. It's my Kiba."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "Is that your own fang, or what you call it?"

"Both."

"What attacks does it have?"

Yuniko smiled. "Dragon's Cry, Dog Strike, and Yame no Kizu…Dream Scar." She shifted uncomfortably. "My Dream Scar…it's powerful, but I can't aim it very well. That's why Miroku attacked you guys. I was fighting some demon and hit him instead."

"What does it do?" Inuyasha asked, looking curiously at the blade.

"It rips your mind apart," she said grimly. "Turns you against your friends and whatnot. Hitting them on the head is the only thing that reverses the effects."

"Oh. I see. Well, what about the other attacks?" Inuyasha said, trying to lighten her mood. Then he thought of something else. "Actually, why could you use the sword the other night, when you were human?"

She shrugged. "Desperation. It just happened. I doubt I could do it again even if I tried. Now my attacks…let's see…Dragon's Cry is exactly what it sounds like: a spinning tunnel of sound that knocks you out. Dog Strike is like Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, only a little less powerful. Dream Scar is the strongest attack I have, but I can't use it very well, and then I have the same claw attacks you do."

"Who attacked you?"

"Hey, what is this, an interrogation? I honestly have no idea who ambushed me." She looked out the window. "It's getting dark. You really should be getting to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Yuniko."

"'Night, Inu-chan."

Early the next morning, before the sun even rose, Yuniko was up training with her father.

"Hyah!" _Crash._

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" Yuniko yelled.

"Really? A real enemy would have never given you the chance to recover, but this isn't real life, is it?"

"Ugh, Dad…You won't even let me wander too far from the house. I'm two hundred sixty-one years old now. I can take care of myself!"

InuTaishou looked at the floor. "You won't survive for more than ten minutes out there. When that demon attacked you, I thought for sure I was going to lose you." He looked at his daughter. "I need to teach you just a little more. Especially how to control your Dream Scar."

Now it was Yuniko's turn to look down, blushing furiously. "Eh heh heh…yeah, that's true. I really didn't mean to hit that monk, I really didn't. I just never expected him to move that fast."

"The demon or the monk?"

"The demon. He didn't tell me who he was, but he wore the hide of a baboon. Do you know him? Dad? What's wrong?"

InuTaishou stared at his daughter. _No! It can't be…he can't want her. Not my daughter!_

"Dad? You're scaring me! What's—"

"Be quiet, Yuniko!" he shouted, startling her. "You have no idea of the danger you are in. Now listen to me. Don't leave this house." He stood and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get them out of my house, before they get you killed."

"Inu-chan and the others? No, you can't! I won't let you!"

Yuniko charged at her father. He dodged with the speed of thought, and before she had a chance to react, he gently touched some nerves on her face and neck. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Yuniko, but I can't let that demon get you. You're the most precious thing to me, and I won't let him take you." He lifted her onto her futon. "Rest now, child, and when you wake, perhaps this will all be over."

He opened the door, and Inuyasha was there.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded, eyes blazing.

"The question is not what I have done, but what you have done."

"What?"

InuTaishou looked at his son coldly. "Leave this place at once. Forget you ever had a sister. She is dead to you, understand? Never contact her in any way ever again!"

"What are you talking about, old man?" Inuyasha said. He was hurt at his father's actions, and confused. What was going on?

"It's your fault he was at the well. It's your fault your monk friend was injured. Naraku was there, and he tried to take her as his own. She fought him, and barely managed to escape. If she had not followed you, he would not have found out about her! Leave now, before it's too late!" InuTaishou's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "Please, do it. For Yuniko's sake, go!"

Before Inuyasha could do anything, he found his father holding a drawn sword, ready to attack.

"Don't force me to kill you, my son. Go!"

Inuyasha's heart felt shattered. "All right, I get the message. I'm going. But please, tell Yuniko something from me."

"I will do—"

"Nothing of the sort, right? Listen, all I want is to tell her…" Inuyasha trailed off, terrified at what he was going to say next, and then continued in an angry tone… "Tell her I want nothing more to do with her, then! I hate her! I never asked for her to follow me, to protect me! I don't want her love! Tell her she'd better stay away from me or…or…or I'll rip her to shreds! I'll kill her!"

With that, Inuyasha ran off before his father could see him cry. _If Naraku's after her, she'd be better off with Father. He can protect her._ Tears ran down his face as he ran blindly through the forest.

"Goodbye, Yuniko. Goodbye forever," he whispered.

Meanwhile, InuTaishou watched his son run off. "I understand, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt you as well, but you have been dead to me, as I have been dead to you. Yuniko is all I have left now, and I must protect her. Even from you, if it comes to that. Even from you."

He looked at Yuniko, asleep on her bed. She looked so sad…as if she knew what he—what both of them—had just done.

"It was necessary. Believe me, I had to do it! I had to, for you!"

Her face was accusing him now. Not an innocent child's face, but an adult's…she had grown up somehow; but he had been too busy keeping her safe from the world to notice.

'_I'm two hundred sixty-one years old now, Dad! I can take care of myself!'_

"No! Naraku is too dangerous! Oh, Yuniko…you just don't know how dangerous. You have to stay away, but you're too reckless. I know you. You'd attack him without a second thought, especially for your brother. That I cannot allow, so I will keep you two apart. I _will_ keep you safe," InuTaishou vowed.

Nearby, Naraku watched Inuyasha take flight.

"Interesting," he commented. "That place seems to be the cause of the darkness now surrounding his heart. I should investigate. But first, I should take care of Inuyasha. His defenses are down, and he will make quite an easy target." The evil mastermind chuckled. "This is going to be _fun_." Then he saw a girl step out of the house.

The darkness around her heart was far denser, and he sensed betrayal. He also sensed something else, and he smiled evilly.

"This," he stated, "will be a far better target."

**Heh heh heh, cliffie! Now you shall suffer from my cliffhanger curse! (casts curse) See ya next time! **


	3. The Darkness of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters, except for Yuniko. **

**My muse is EVIL! You'll see why very soon… **

**Chapter Three: The Darkness of the Heart**

Yuniko lay awake as night fell. She had been conscious long enough to hear Inuyasha's threat, and it frightened her. In the darkness, she cried her heart out.

"He hates me!" she whispered. "He wants to distance himself, does he? Well, see if I protect him next time. And Father…" She looked at her father, asleep nearby. "You're just too protective. I love you, but I need to get away, or I'll choke." She stood, and packed. _I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back!_

As she stepped outside, she smelled something. "Who's there?" she said, drawing her sword.

A figure dropped from the tree. "I am a friend. One who senses the darkness and bitterness that surrounds your heart. I can help you to gain your revenge, young one."

Yuniko snorted. "Revenge? I don't wish—"

"Yes, you do wish revenge upon he who has recently broken your heart. Now do you want my help, or not?" The man stepped into the spare light of Yuniko's lamp. She gasped softly. He seemed so familiar… She sniffed, and recoiled.

"You! You're the one who attacked me earlier!"

"Well, my plan was to get you to hit the monk in the first place, to get his companions to kill him. However, in you I sense great untapped reserves of demonic power. I can help you release that power, if you join me."

Yuniko stared at the stranger. Who _was_ this man?

"What is your name? I should know who I am working for."

The man smiled triumphantly. "I am Naraku, young one. And I am glad to have you as my friend."

"Not a friend," Yuniko snorted. "I can never be that. But I'll settle for ally."

"Done."

The two of them bowed to each other, and sealed the deal.

---------------------------

Yuniko waited a few nights, until the night of the new moon, before launching her attack. Revenge, to her, was so much sweeter when you had the victim weak and begging for your mercy. And she knew she couldn't beat him at her current strength. She had refused Naraku's shards earlier.

"_I want to beat him my own way. You understand, right?" she had asked. _

Naraku had nodded and given the go-ahead. Now Inuyasha was alone. Yuniko leaped out of her hiding place and confronted him.

"Yuniko?" Inuyasha said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled unpleasantly, baring her fangs. "I'm here for your blood, my dear elder brother. Prepare to die!" She swung Kiba, cutting his arm. Blood flowed freely from the wound.

"Have you gone _insane!_" Inuyasha yelled, clutching his wounded arm.

"With rage, big brother, at your betrayal. Your hate of me is a candle compared to my burning hatred of you."

"You…heard me?" Then he saw the blood-stained blade. There was too much blood on it to be his… Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what his sister had done.

Yuniko laughed. "Yes, I killed Father. Now it's your turn."

Inuyasha stared at his sister in shock. Was this all his fault? There was no time to wonder, however—Yuniko's blade again slashed through the air, now slicing open his chest, then his legs…

Suddenly, he realized what she was doing—slowly mutilating him, making him suffer physically as her heart was suffering. At last, it was over. Inuyasha was covered in cuts, and couldn't even breathe without pain shooting through his entire body. He lay in a pool of his own blood, shivering.

"…Why?" he choked out. "Why did you kill Father?"

Her reply chilled him to the bone. "He tried to stop me from leaving. He said the only way past him was to kill him. I merely honored his request."

"You're sick!"

Yuniko smirked. "Blame my friend."

"Your friend?" Inuyasha spat. "Who would be friends with you?"

"I would." Naraku said. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Inuyasha?"

"Naraku!" The word came out as a snarl. "What is your business with my sister?"

"Ah, so now you become protective of her?"

"From you, yes. Now what do you want of her? And why did you have her kill Father?"

"I think the question should be how she, a weak and pitiful half-breed, managed to kill our father, the great Dog Demon."

"Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha and Yuniko at the exact same time. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area." He became a blur of movement as he grabbed Yuniko by the throat, lifting her into the air. "Now how, I wonder, did you manage it? Did you kill him as he slept? Or did you accept help from this pitiful excuse of a demon?"

"Let her go Sesshomaru! Please!" Inuyasha's plea was lost on his older brother.

"Se…sshy…sama…" Yuniko gasped as Sesshomaru tightened his grip. Her face was starting to turn blue from lack of air.

"You don't deserve to live, you little traitor," he hissed. "I will kill you, here and now, and avenge my father."

"That won't be necessary—"

"Drop her." Naraku's voice cut through the forest like an arrow. Sesshomaru merely gave the other demon an icy glare

"Just try and make me," he snarled.

"I said killing her isn't necessary, Sesshomaru," came a deep voice out of nowhere.

This time, Sesshomaru dropped Yuniko. "F-father?"

InuTaishou staggered out of the forest, trailing blood. "It's not her fault. It was Naraku. He's controlling her. It was he who made her attack me—ugh!" He groaned and fell to his knees, clutching at a deep stab wound in his chest. Yuniko's blade had pierced him through his heart.

"Don't…kill her…Sesshomaru. Save them from Naraku. Save them!" Then he was still.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "How sad he died so ignorant of the situation. Isn't it fortunate I can still educate his two equally ignorant sons?"

"What're you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, or more accurately, groaned.

"She did the deed of her own free will. I had no hand in this."

"Yeah, right."

Sesshomaru didn't speak. He was busy thinking. _If what Naraku says is true, then Father's wish is no longer applicable to Yuniko. However, can I trust such an individual as Naraku? This is certainly an interesting dilemma._ Meanwhile, Naraku and Inuyasha were still arguing.

"She couldn't have done it! She's not the type!"

"Why don't you ask her, then?"

"Yuniko…"

"I did do it of my own free will," she stated firmly. "Naraku helped me to see it was necessary to kill him. He even offered to give me power, but I said I had enough of my own."

Inuyasha had had enough. "Naraku, that kind of answer only comes from somebody being controlled! Release her at once!"

"And what will you do, half-breed? Kill me? Not in that form. You won't even live long enough to get your revenge. I can see how much blood you've lost, Inuyasha. Before dawn, your last reserves of strength will drain away…forever."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Inu-chan. But it had to be done. You betrayed me, and Father wouldn't give me the freedom I needed. I'm really…" Her cold outer appearance shattered, and she broke down in tears. "I didn't want to go this far! Father…"

Naraku watched her impatiently. "Of course this is what you wanted. Once he dies, you will have all the freedom you desire."

"No! Not at this price. How could I have let you talk me into this?"

"It's too late, young one. But the least I can do is take away your pain." He didn't so much as touch her, but Yuniko's sobs ceased. When she looked up again, her gaze was blank.

"Yuniko!"

"Too late. She is mine now, for eternity!" With an evil cackle, Naraku vanished, taking Yuniko with him.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru—!"

"Be quiet. You've lost enough blood as it is."

"What?"

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to kill you later. It's my duty to end your miserable life, not Yuniko's."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I bet that we're goin' after Naraku. Softie." He fainted.

After the two brothers had left, InuTaishou groaned softly and opened his eyes.

"I thought they would never leave." He traced the almost-healed stab wound above his heart. "Now I can go after Naraku without him suspecting." _I'm coming, Yuniko._

---------------------------

When Inuyasha woke up a while later, his first thought was, _Where are Father and Yuniko?_ His second was, _Where is Sesshomaru?_ Then he remembered. Naraku had taken Yuniko. And Yuniko had killed their father.

That left Sesshomaru, who was in the corner, facing away from the group of people in the room. Inuyasha couldn't read his feelings, if any, by his back, but he knew that inside his elder brother must feel terrible. Probably not for Yuniko, though it was likely that the two of them had grown up together, but for their father, killed with such indignity.

"I still don't understand how that weak little hanyou girl managed to kill him. She wasn't lying, I know that, but how…?" Sesshomaru said this so quietly that no one except Inuyasha could hear.

---------------------------

"_Yuniko? What are you doing? You're not going away, are you?"_

"_Yes, I'm leaving."_

_InuTaishou grabbed Yuniko's arm. "You are not leaving this house. I can sense a strong, evil demonic aura nearby."_

"_You mean Naraku? No, he's a friend."_

"_Yuniko, listen to me—"_

"_No, Father, _you_ listen to _me_. You have kept me locked up and protected far too long. He helped me see that." _

_InuTaishou drew his sword. "I'll see to it he never 'helps' anyone ever again."_

_Yuniko drew Kiba. "You'll have to let me go, Father."_

"_Over my dead body," he snarled. Yuniko's eyes glowed briefly. _

"_Suit yourself." She raised her blade…_

_Blood spattered the hallway. Yuniko stepped over her father. Naraku waited outside. _

"_Good job, Yuniko. Now no one will stand in the way of your revenge. Or your freedom." _

"_Except for Inuyasha." _

_Then she saw the shock on Inuyasha's face as she drove the sword into his chest…_

Yuniko woke up screaming.

Naraku slapped her across the face. "Be quiet, girl!" he snapped. His bad mood only worsened as she fainted, terrified by the memory of the other night.

The cause of his irritability was simple…the power he sought within her was also keeping him from taking over the hanyou girl. His control kept slipping.

"Damn," he snarled, addressing Yuniko. "How am I supposed to get you to finish off your family if I can't even control your mind?" His hand closed around her throat. She whimpered in her sleep, but didn't wake up. "What is keeping your mind here? Power alone doesn't do that. Why won't you just let me command you?" He moved closer, whispering. "Just tell me why."

"Mmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg," she mumbled, rolled over…and her lips contacted with Naraku's.

He fell backwards, wiping his mouth. "Filthy half-breed!" he hissed. "How dare you!"

She continued to slumber, unaware. The faintest ray of moonlight touched her face, and Naraku's face softened.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, not knowing why he was being so gentle. She just looked so innocent and helpless while she slept. And he had destroyed that innocence.

_What am I thinking? She is the sister of Inuyasha, and a dirty little half-breed. The only thing I want of her is the power that resides in her body. Nothing more._

But what was this feeling, though…?

**The end…of this chapter! Up next: Naraku has to deal with growing feelings for Yuniko, InuTaishou has to deal with finding his daughter, and Inuyasha has to deal with his wounds! Sesshomaru needs to get his head on straight about his sister, and figure out what he feels…about anything! See you for the next chapter of Family Ties! **


	4. Guilt From the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Loki and her past belong to Yukari Hitomi. I own Yuniko because she's my own character. **

**I love writing Naraku because even though he is evil, I have to admire his brains and resourcefulness. And he can have a tender side sometimes…I find him hard to actually hate. And I can write his plan really well because I can plan, at least this, like he actually would. And no, I did not make him a pervert! You'll see what I mean… **

**Chapter Four: Guilt from the Past**

Naraku didn't wake up until Kagura came barging in, dragging a protesting Yuniko behind her. She threw her at his feet.

"Naraku-sama, sir, I caught this girl sneaking out of your room. What do you want me to do with her?"

Naraku glared at Yuniko, enjoying the way she cringed beneath his gaze. "Leave me alone with her for a few moments. I shall think of an adequate punishment for her." The second Kagura closed the door behind her, he advanced towards the hanyou girl.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuniko was beginning to look frightened. She backed up until she hit the wall.

"I want to pay you back for what you did to me last night."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure you deserved—mmmf!" Naraku's mouth closed over hers…then one of his hands plunged into her chest, depositing a jewel shard next to her heart.

Yuniko jerked away, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain, before sliding bonelessly to the floor. Naraku felt her mental defenses fall as she lost consciousness. He felt a dull pain at hurting her, but he muttered, almost to himself, "You'll live. Now let's see them complete the Shikon No Tama without killing you." He smiled grimly as he thought of the pain Inuyasha would soon go through. This little chain of events would most likely end with either hanyou dead, if all went as planned.

It was almost exactly like the time when he had taken Loki, Inuyasha's other younger sister, over fifty years ago. Naraku had controlled her briefly, but the battle had resulted in Loki's death. Inuyasha had been so traumatized that he pushed the entire battle out of his memory…including Naraku. He only remembered that his sister was dead, and in the process, forgot he had another sister: Yuniko.

Naraku was sure that Inuyasha would be defeated this time. Yuniko's physically weak (for a hanyou, she was still stronger than any human) body hid great demonic power, even if she wasn't aware that she had it. It lay dormant until she was in a situation where her life was in danger and she couldn't cope… Then it wouldn't matter if she was hanyou or human. The power would be unleashed. Not only that, but the jewel shard would amplify those powers to terrifying levels. Once Inuyasha knew it was kill or be killed, he would instinctively defend himself, try to kill her…and die. It was the perfect trap.

Even if he did succeed in breaking Naraku's control over Yuniko, they couldn't remove the shard—and so complete the Shikon No Tama—without killing her.

"Either way," Naraku chuckled, "I win." He watched as Yuniko's wound healed, aided by the shard.

His warm feelings for her had been buried now, and looking at the girl he saw only a pawn. She opened her eyes. There was nothing left of Yuniko in them anymore…only blind obedience in their dark amber depths.

"Go," Naraku intoned. "Go and kill Inuyasha!"

-----------------------------

"_Yuniko…" A cold wind blew across the clearing. Inuyasha charged at his sister. "I'm going to bring you back, Yuniko, even if I've got to kill you to do it!" _

_She didn't move until he was only a few feet away. With blinding speed, she swung Kiba. Inuyasha blocked. They charged. Both looked down in shock at the other's sword as they impaled each other. Yuniko fell first, her eyes closing, her skin as pale as marble._

"_No! Yuniko, wake up! Wake up!" he wept, even as the blood gushed from his own wound._

"Wake up, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha woke up gasping. "What happened? Where's Yuniko?"

Kagome stopped shaking him. "You were having a nightmare."

Inuyasha touched his cheek, wet with tears. "I dreamed I was fighting Yuniko. We killed each other." He shuddered as he remembered her cold flesh beneath his fingers. "She…died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do! Nothing…"

Kagome hugged him, making him blush. "It'll be all right," she reassured him. "We'll start searching right now."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore. Sesshomaru had been gone all day—for food, he had said, even though they had a full supply—and the search for Yuniko had so far proved in vain. There was no trace of her anywhere.

"Oh, stop complaining," Kagome groaned. "She's out there. We'll find her."

As it turned out, she found them.

"Die!" A blurred form flashed before them. Inuyasha staggered backwards as a foot connected with his stomach. When he could breathe again, he looked up…and saw Yuniko, her sword Kiba at his throat.

"Yuniko, what—" Then he saw her eyes. A sardonic smile twisted his face. "I see. I suppose this'll be to the death, then?" Yuniko nodded. Inuyasha snorted, "Fine." She withdrew Kiba to allow him to stand. They prepared to do battle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, having not heard the 'to the death' part. "She has a jewel shard next to her heart."

Inuyasha didn't hear her. He was too busy concentrating on staying alive. He drew Tetsusaiga and stood to face—and perhaps kill—his sister.

_Killing…my sister? Why does this feel so familiar?_

"Yame no Kizu!" Inuyasha barely managed to dodge it, wondering when and how Yuniko had mastered the Dream Scar. He lashed out with Tetsusaiga, ripping the sleeve of her blue hoari. Her claws tore at his chest. Then, unexpectedly, he remembered something…

_Kill or be killed…my sister, I couldn't protect her from Naraku. And it's happening again._ It was as if an invisible wall was slowly crumbling in his mind. _Loki! Naraku controlled her. It was kill or be killed… I killed her._

Then Inuyasha saw, not Yuniko, but Loki, come back from the dead to avenge her death. _I deserve to die for doing what I did._ He was prepared to resign himself to the next world, but a deeper instinct forced Inuyasha to fight, to live.

Now they both went on the offensive, neither willing to give in. They were hilt to hilt…and Inuyasha was being pushed back. Normally, he would have had the advantage in strength and speed, but she had the height advantage, as well as the Shikon shard that made her more than his equal. She forced her older brother to his knees.

"Any last words?" she sneered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I'm really sorry it had to end…like…this!" With an enormous effort, he threw Yuniko off of him. She fell and flipped back onto her feet just as he recovered his own footing. They charged at each other again, neither wavering. There was a sickening double _squelch_ of blades piercing flesh.

At least, that was what Inuyasha was expecting.

Mere moments before, Sesshomaru had come out of the forest, looking for his little sister. Quickly assessing the situation, he drew Tokijin.

"Dragon Strike!" The attack tore the ground between the battling hanyous, throwing them into the air. Inuyasha barely managed to land on his feet.

"Where's Yuniko?" She was somewhere in the dust cloud, possibly hurt… He didn't worry for very long.

"Sesshomaru, how dare you interfere!" Yuniko cried furiously. "Dog Strike!"

"Look out!" Inuyasha yelled, racing towards his brother. But the attack had not been aimed at Sesshomaru. Not entirely. When the dust had cleared, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's face mere inches from his own. In trying to save each other, they had escaped the devastating double attack.

Kagome wasn't so lucky. She lay unconscious a few yards away. Inuyasha hadn't seen, however: He was still trying to figure out an excuse for saving Sesshomaru.

"It would appear we must ally with each other in order to defeat this foe," said Sesshomaru.

"Foe? She's our sister!" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Maybe if we knocked her out, Naraku would lose control."

"And how do you propose to do that, little brother?"

"You use Dragon Strike, and I use my Wind Scar—Where's Tetsusaiga!"

"Backlash Wave!" Yuniko shouted.

"It would appear she retrieved it while my attack distracted you—entirely unintentional on my part, I assure you—" Then the Backlash Wave found them. Sesshomaru sighed as the attack missed them entirely, going behind the two brothers. "She has not yet mastered your sword. You should be grateful for that, Inuyasha. Dragon Strike!"

This time, the Dragon Strike hit Yuniko. Miles away, Naraku felt her fall. "Damn."

Inuyasha slung his unconscious sister over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, "why are you going through such an effort to keep your sister alive?"

The hanyou stopped dead in his tracks. "What're you insinuating, Sesshomaru?"

"Big word for such a little mutt. Don't you remember Loki? How you allowed Naraku to kidnap and control her? Why did you simply decide to kill her? Why are you only saving this one? Why, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted in amusement. "Really?" he said in mocking disbelief. "Then why don't you give your reasoning? Do you wish to save her purely because she is our youngest sister?" His eyes narrowed. "Or are you doing this out of guilt?"

"N-no, I'm not. I just…I just wanted to make good of this chance. I wanted to save her this time around, not let the opportunity slip by again, that's all."

"Guilt."

Inuyasha's temper exploded. "You have no idea how much pain I went through last time, Sesshomaru, so just shut your mouth, you hear me! You never cried as I did that day!"

"Didn't I?" Sesshomaru replied coldly. "I see. Is that what you think of me, then? A cold, heartless thing that couldn't even cry when the girl he raised died? Who couldn't mourn for his own sister? My heart died that day."

Inuyasha couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye. No wonder Sesshomaru hated him so much. No wonder he never showed emotion anymore…or before Loki had been born. He didn't want to have his all-to-fragile heart broken again.

"That's what I used to think," he muttered, turning away. "Let's…get Yuniko somewhere safe. Naraku might still come back for her, so it'll be better if she's with us, at least."

------------------------------

It was three days before Yuniko finally regained consciousness. The first thing she heard was soft voices from the next room.

"Kagome says she's got a Shikon shard embedded next to her heart."

"That will pose some difficulty. Perhaps if I used Tenseiga to remove it…"

Yuniko shot up, her amber eyes widening. _Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are actually talking to each other without fighting? Impossible! This I gotta see._ She peered through a crack in the door, not believing what she saw.

Not only were her brothers actually calmly discussing something together, they were actually sitting next to each other. Yuniko was surprised that they couldn't hear the thud of her jaw hitting the floor.

"_Kill them. Kill them all."_ A soft, menacing voice intruded her mind. A red haze covered her vision. Her body was no longer obeying her.

_No! I can't let him do this!_ "Inuyasha nii-chan! Sesshy! Run…" Her control faded as Naraku invaded her mind, taking over. Strangely, she remained fully aware of her surroundings. _Does that usually happen?_ But there was nothing she could do to stop her body from crashing through the wall and attacking her surprised older siblings.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Sesshomaru had had his back to her, a fact he regretted as Yuniko ripped it open, leaving marks similar to those of the Four War Gods (A/N: The Four War Gods are demons from the fourth movie, which HOPEFULLY will come out in English soon). Inuyasha winced semi-sympathetically as he launched a counterattack.

"Blades of Blood!"

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time, either, despite his pain. "Poison Claw!"

Yuniko dodged as best she could, but still got scratched. She grimaced in pain, then stood tall, facing her brothers.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I learned a new trick. Wanna see!" Fire shot from her sword, enveloping him.

Inuyasha smirked as the flames licked at his clothes. "Sorry, Naraku. That won't work. My hoari's made out of fire rat cloth, remember?" Before he could retaliate, Sesshomaru leaped between them and grabbed Yuniko by the throat.

"Get…out…of…my…sister," he growled, digging his claws into her neck. "I know she's still in there. I can see her deep inside. Now get out!"

Naraku laughed, an ugly sound coming from a young girl's mouth. "Make me."

Something inside Sesshomaru snapped. "Forgive me, little sister." His claws began to glow green with poison.

"No! Don't kill her!" Inuyasha shouted, tackling his brother to the ground. Yuniko rolled away.

"So, Sesshomaru, you would kill your own sister just to be rid of me? And Inuyasha, are you prepared to defend her to the death, despite the fact she may kill you? How touching." Naraku snickered, watching pain flicker across Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru remained as impassive as ever, but his hand tightened on Tokijin's hilt until his knuckles whitened.

"Of course I'll defend her!" Inuyasha shouted. "Even if she—what am I saying?—even if _you_ _make_ her kill me, I'll still defend her. No matter what, Naraku. I'll do everything in my power to free her, but killing Yuniko is not an option, and it never will be!"

"Hmph. Then perhaps you should write the arrangements for your funeral. Oh, that's right, you probably can't write, can you? My mistake, I thought you were intelligent for a moment."

Sesshomaru snarled, "I told you before to release Yuniko. Now die!" His poison claws tore the air.

Inside, Yuniko screamed. But on the outside, there was only a blank look before Naraku fled. Yuniko fell limply to the ground, gasping.

"Now then…it appears the Shikon shard is the cause of all this," Sesshomaru said, not missing a beat. "If we remove it, there should be no more trouble from Naraku."

Yuniko rolled away from him into a wary crouch. "Oh no you don't! I've had enough with guys sticking their hands where they don't belong! Just stay away!"

"I must remove the shard," Sesshomaru told her not very patiently. "Naraku will continue to return for you unless the shard is gone."

"I'll get rid of it myself." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself. Then she plunged Kiba into her chest, twisting it.

_Kiiiiiiin_. The jewel shard flew out, thudding lightly on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet.

Yuniko smiled shakily as she dropped her sword. Inuyasha ran and caught her as she fell.

"Yuniko! What'd you go and do that for, stupid!" Tears ran down his face as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood… He knew she was beyond mortal help. "You baka! Getting rid of Naraku isn't worth this. Not at this price." He sank to his knees, holding her close. "Not at this price."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the last breath slipped from their sister's body. "It is you who are the fool, little brother. Have you forgotten that I possess the Tenseiga?"

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said excitedly, dropping Yuniko's head on the floor with a _clunk_ as he stood. "I forgot all about it in the heat of the moment." (A/N: Yeah, that's me—ruining a perfectly good dramatic scene with something silly. But it works here)

Sesshomaru sighed and drew Tenseiga. "I'm only doing this so I can have a sane family member—" The sword stopped. "But is it right? She killed Father, and Inuyasha, she caused your mother's death as well. Why should you wish to save her?"

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother. "We've been through this already—" But he couldn't think of anything to say in his sister's defense. He had loved his mother very much, but…he loved Yuniko, too. He already had the death of one sister on his conscience, and to have caused both of their deaths…

"Sesshomaru, I swear, if you don't use that damn fang right now, I will ram it down your throat and personally deliver you to Naraku. And I will enjoy every moment of your pain."

Sesshomaru returned the glare before turning to Yuniko's lifeless form. He could see the messengers from the other world removing her soul. _I must avenge you another time, Father._ He lashed out with Tenseiga, obliterating the little demons.

"She is sleeping normally now," he said unsmilingly as Yuniko began breathing again.

Inuyasha sighed with relief as he brushed Yuniko's bangs out of her eyes. "Good. She's been through a lot…" He suddenly felt very tired.

There was a soft _thud_ as Sesshomaru murmured, "You have not exactly lived in a bed of roses either, Inuyasha."

But Inuyasha did not hear. He was curled up quietly near Yuniko, fast asleep.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly as he drew a blanket over his younger siblings. "Good night, you two. Rest well, and may you have sweet dreams."

**Sweet, huh? I love making Sesshomaru a loving big brother. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Family Ties! I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer... The next one isverylong, over twelve pages, so just wait a little longer. I have to write it, type it, and then edit it. That's quite a bit of work, you know! But the next chapter, Memories of the Past, will be here soon…I hope. I'm kind of grounded. But I will work on it! **


	5. Shadowed Memories Unlocked

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Loki. I own Yuniko as my own character, however. **

**This came in late, as this chapter sent me into crying fits. But it is kind of necessary to the story and the plotline, so please don't hit that Back button. Just…enjoy it. There are some happy moments in every life, no matter how sad. Oh, and the bold underlined names indicate who is remembering what. **

**Chapter Five: Shadowed Memories Unlocked**

**Inuyasha:**

"Mother!" Tears ran down young Inuyasha's face as he clutched his mother's hand. On the other side, Loki gently mopped Izayoi's fevered forehead.

"Inu…yasha…" Izayoi gasped. Her illness had slowly wasted her away over the past year, and her hand felt nearly skeletal beneath the little hanyou's fingers. But her raspy voice still held traces of its old music as she spoke.

"Mommy? Are you gonna be OK?" Loki asked worriedly.

Izayoi smiled slightly at her daughter's innocence, still there despite the harshness of the world she had been born into. "I will be soon, Loki. Inuyasha, listen to me—" She broke off, coughing. Blood spattered her pillow. "Inuyasha…take care of your sisters. Find a place to live in peace. I love you, my little ones…" The last spark of her life faded away. Her hand went limp.

"Mother?" Loki started to cry quietly as Inuyasha screamed his heart's pain: "MOTHER!"

--------------------------------

It was burning away. Their home for as long as they could remember was turning to ash before their very eyes. And there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. There was nowhere to go.

They hadn't even been given time to mourn before the villagers came, heartlessly driving them away, setting their hut aflame with them still inside. Inuyasha barely had enough time to get his sisters out before the roof collapsed. Now, bruised and bloody, they could only watch as their only shelter, the only place they could have ever called home, vanish, taking the last physical reminder of Izayoi with it.

They hadn't even been given time to mourn. The villagers came with torches as soon as they heard, heartlessly driving the three children away, setting the house aflame with them still inside. Inuyasha barely had time to get his sisters out before the roof collapsed.

Yuniko whimpered in Inuyasha's arms, too small to fully understand what was happening, but fearing it all the same. Loki's small hand tightened on his sleeve.

"They're coming," she whispered, her huge eyes reflecting the firelight.

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed. He could smell them too—the villagers were coming to finish them off. He tensed, seeking an available escape route.

"Loki, when I tell you to, run. Get as far away from here as possible, got it?" Loki nodded. "I'll take Yuniko and get out another way. There's another village a few miles from here. We'll meet on the outskirts."

"There they are!"

"Kill those stinking half-breeds!"

Loki looked up at Inuyasha fearfully. His face was set in grim lines, the look of an innocent shown the harshness of the world far too soon. His arms tightened ever so slightly around little Yuniko.

"Loki, I want you to run. Now!" She fled before the humans could catch sight of her. Inuyasha held Yuniko closely, counting off the seconds until he was sure Loki was safe…

"You're dead now, you little freaks—Hey, where'd that girl get to! I was planning on having some fun with her before we finished her."

"Never mind…we've got two of 'em right here. No one'll even bother to avenge 'em. They got no family!"

Someone snatched Yuniko out of Inuyasha's arms. He hadn't expected anyone to sneak up on him. Caught off guard, the hanyou was kicked into the ground.

"Bastards," he growled. "Give me my sister!"

A pitchfork flashed above his head.

"You'll see her soon enough… She'll follow you into the afterlife!" He squeezed his eyes shut, readying for the blow that never came.

"Inu-nii-chan!" Inuyasha opened his eyes a crack, and then his amber orbs widened. The humans lay dead around them, leaving the children unscathed. Inuyasha didn't stick around long enough to wonder who had rescued them: He grabbed Yuniko and ran, hoping that whatever had gotten the humans wouldn't go after _them_.

It took hours to reach the appointed meeting place. Inuyasha stumbled, exhausted, into the little clearing. Loki wasn't there yet. _I hope she's all right,_ Inuyasha thought, settling himself down to wait…

**Sesshomaru: **

"Take the child Loki, my son, and take care of her until she is old enough to fend for herself."

Sesshomaru asked, "Why should I take care of that pitiful half-breed, Father?"

"Because she needs you, Sesshomaru. I myself will take Yuniko soon enough."

"And what of Inuyasha?"

"He must learn to defend himself. He is old enough to take care of himself." InuTaishou sighed. "It is not an easy thing, to leave a young child to face the world on his own, with a young girl to take care of. But he is the eldest of the three, and besides," he chuckled ruefully, "he could probably raise her better than I could at the moment. But Loki will be too much for him to protect. You must watch her until she is six years old by human reckoning."

Sesshomaru bowed slightly. "I will fetch her, then."

"Farewell, my son." InuTaishou transformed into a giant dog and leaped away, leaving Sesshomaru alone. He groaned inwardly before heading towards the village.

As he drew closer, he could smell smoke, and something that made his blood run cold. The scent of hanyou blood.

_Are the whelps dead already? Gods, don't let me be too late…_ He willed his legs to go just a little faster, praying he would arrive in time.

"Loki, I want you to run. Now!" came a boy's voice.

He saw the three hanyous together in front of their burning home. One dark-haired girl broke away and headed for the forest. The villagers closed in on the boy, who was clutching his year-old sister. Sesshomaru was in a dilemma. His father had said to protect Loki, the one who had run off, but what of the other two? Half-breeds or not, they were still children.

He saw one villager raise his pitchfork, and his instincts took over. Within seconds, his poison whip had dispatched of the danger. He then dashed after Loki.

She was staggering slightly as she made her way through the forest. Sesshomaru stepped up beside her. She stopped, staring up at the youkai with huge eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently, trying not to scare her.

"Who are you?" Her voice had an edge of fear to it, but it was filled with wonder: she had never seen a youkai before.

"I'm your older brother," he said, kneeling and putting his hand on her shoulder. "My name is Sesshomaru. I will take care of you from now on."

Unexpectedly, she pushed him away. "No! Inu-nii takes care of me! Where is he!"

_I do not have time for this,_ Sesshomaru thought, and flung the screaming child over his shoulder. As he headed home, he swore that he would kill Inuyasha for this. And so began four torturous years with Loki…

**Inuyasha:**

"It's all my fault. This is all my fault," Inuyasha said numbly.

It had been a whole day since the fire, and Loki had still not arrived at their meeting-place.

"How could I have been so stupid as to let her wander off alone?" he groaned, burying his head in his hands. "She could be dead for all I know!"

Yuniko whimpered, pulling on her brother's sleeve, demanding attention. He looked down at her and smiled shakily. No matter how much death he had seen today, at least he and Yuniko were still together. They could still start over again. And he had a feeling that Loki was all right. That she was being taken care of, and maybe… Maybe she'd come back one day.

"C'mon, Yuni," he said, picking his little sister up. "We'll make a new life. And we'll wait for Loki, wherever she is now."

--------------------------------

**Sesshomaru:**

"I'm going to kill you, Loki!" Sesshomaru screamed, chasing the laughing hanyou girl. The normally composed youkai had only been taking care of Loki for half a year, but already he felt close to collapse. She had tried to run away five times! The last time, he had been caught in a human's snare and yanked into the air. He could still hear her mocking laughter as he hung upside down, fuming… Sesshomaru shuddered at the memory even now.

He had also resigned himself to checking up on Inuyasha and Yuniko every once in a while. Strangely enough, his father had still not taken the girl away…perhaps to allow her to know her brother? Already Loki was beginning to forget. The pain of separation from her beloved siblings no longer hung around her like a dark cloud.

_But is it wise to allow Yuniko to experience the same pain?_ Sesshomaru rarely doubted his father's decisions—well, not entirely true, but still, this was one choice that Sesshomaru found himself wondering what on earth his father was thinking…

--------------------------------

_Four years later…_

"Nii-san, where are we going?" Loki asked. She was wondering if her older half-brother was angry at her. The last prank she had played had left him in another bad mood.

Sesshomaru could read her thoughts on her expressive young face. The six-year-old wore her emotions on her sleeve. She looked more and more like Inuyasha every day, he thought as he walked on, Loki running to keep up.

Finally, they arrived at the edge of a clearing, in which was a small hut. A hanyou boy and girl played outside of it.

Loki drew closer to Sesshomaru. "Nii-san, who are they?" she whispered. "Are they like me? They smell like it." She sniffed, and her amber eyes, so like his own, widened with surprise. "They have the same scent I do!"

"They are your siblings. Their names are Inuyasha and Yuniko." He smiled as gently as he could, trying to soften what was to come. "You'll be living with them from now on."

"What! No, I want to stay with you, nii-san!" She buried her face in his fluffy. "I want to stay," she sobbed.

Sesshomaru knelt, stroking her black hair. "It's not easy for me either, little one. But you were the same way years ago when I found you. Go on. Everything will be all right." He hugged his little sister tightly, trying not to let her see his tears. "And I'll see you from time to time, all right?"

Loki sniffed. "OK. Come back soon, will you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Be a good girl now. And don't look back. It will just hurt more."

"I'll be good." And she walked slowly towards her siblings, not looking back. She never knew he told her not to look because Sesshomaru didn't want to let Loki see his heart break.

**Inuyasha:**

Yuniko was almost thirteen the day she was kidnapped. Not that the siblings could keep a very good count of the days, remote as their home was from the hated humans, but they could still hear the New Year's celebrations sometimes.

Inuyasha had only left her for a few moments, telling her not to go with anyone. Loki had gone with him to look for food. When they returned, Yuniko was gone, and a strange youkai scent filled their makeshift home. They didn't see her for another three years.

When she did arrive, she was tired and her clothes were worn, suggesting that she had traveled a very long way. She refused to say where she had been, only saying she was going back in the morning. She left before any of them could wake up, leaving no trace of her scent.

Inuyasha didn't see Yuniko again for a long time. He never had the chance to even try and track her down. However, Loki met with her sister, and learned the truth…Yuniko was being raised by their father. Loki told Inuyasha why she was gone, but no matter how he threatened her, she would never reveal where Yuniko was.

"Why won't you ever tell me what is going on!" Inuyasha raged. "I just want to take care of you two!"

Loki sighed, rubbing her temples. "I've told you a hundred times before: Yuniko doesn't want you to know where she is. She's fine. And she sends her love."

"But why doesn't she ever come to see us?" he asked, calming down. His voice was sad, remembering his little sister. Literally his only little sister; Loki had long since grown taller than him.

"She can't. I don't know why. But Father seems to want her to forget us. I have to sneak in to meet her already. She believes he thinks that our lives are 'too dangerous'. She's being babied by him." Loki's voice was tinged with disgust. She disapproved of coddling. "Even Sesshomaru can't get him to say why he won't allow her to see us. But Yuniko's planning to run away one of these days." She sighed deeply. "With all the moving we've had to do, I hope she can find us."

--------------------------------

Yuniko came back years later, a complete stranger to her older brother, shortly before Loki's death…

"Hello?"

Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound. He glanced at Kikyo. She nodded at him, nocking an arrow to her bow. The both of them were hidden behind the trees, watching the strange girl.

The girl was cloaked, hiding her head, but her scent—so tantalizingly familiar—and her amber eyes marked her as a demon. One with human blood, either in or on her, but a demon nonetheless.

Kikyo stepped out of her hiding place and confronted her.

"Who are you?" the priestess demanded, her bow slightly raised in case this girl really was hostile.

"A traveler seeking something of value."

Kikyo apparently thought she meant the Shikon jewel, because before Inuyasha could blink, she had her bow up and fired three arrows, pinning the girl to the tree by her clothing.

"This is the only chance I'm giving you, demon," Kikyo snarled. "Leave now, or die."

The girl replied with a growl, flexing her claws. Another arrow shot towards her head, and she somehow managed to duck it. However, it ripped away her hood, revealing two silver dog ears poking out of her black hair. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha gaped.

The girl sighed. "I _meant_ to say I came looking for my brother. Where's Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stepped out from behind the tree, staring at her. "Yuniko? Is that you?" He pulled the arrows out, letting her drop to the ground. "What are you doing here?" A grin stretched across his face. "You managed to get away?"

Yuniko almost popped Inuyasha's eardrums with her scream. "Inu-chan!" She barreled into him, knocking him over and squeezing the breath out of him.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry! I'm sorry. It's just… It's been a long time, big brother."

"Yes, it has. You've grown." She _had_ grown…she was a good inch taller than he was now. He groaned. "Aww, man, now _both_ my little sisters are bigger than me…"

"Oh, c'mon, don't be bitter," Yuniko said, pouting. "You're still the best little brother I could ever have. Loki told me you were looking high and low for me." She buried her face in his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Yuniko."

Kikyo cleared her throat, reminding Inuyasha that she was still standing there.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Yuniko, this is Kikyo, my…girlfriend. Kikyo, this is my younger sister, Yuniko."

"Nice to meet you," said Kikyo coolly, still suspicious. After all, one can't be too careful.

"Likewise," said Yuniko, meeting her frosty tone. She stood, brushing herself off, and bowed slightly. "It's always good to know that the humans are being protected by priestesses as alert as yourself." She allowed herself a small evil grin. "And the Shikon no Tama, as well. Don't worry. I'm not here to steal it. I'm far weaker than my brother or sister, and I have no desire for power. I'm not even in line to take over after Father dies. If he dies." A shadow briefly crossed her face, then she brightened. "Speaking of sisters, where _is_ Loki?"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to look angry. She didn't like Loki. The two of them were polar opposites, unable to get along with one another. Loki thought Kikyo was stealing her brother away, and Kikyo…no one knew what she thought about Loki. Not even Inuyasha.

"Hey, Yuni!" Loki came running into sight, a massive grin on her face. "Long time no see!"

"Loki!"

The two sisters exchanged greetings eagerly. Then Loki whispered something to Yuniko. Their faces suddenly looked utterly grim.

"Inu-nii, we need to talk," said Loki. "It's really important."

"Important?"

"Kikyo-san, could you please—?" Yuniko waved vaguely towards the village. "We need to talk alone. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded. Was it his imagination, or did Inuyasha see her antagonism towards Yuniko ease a little? He wasn't sure.

"I'll be in the village then, Inuyasha."

He nodded, smiling at his love. "Sure. See you later." The moment she was out of sight, he turned to his sisters. "Now what—"

Suddenly, Yuniko grabbed his hand and ran, Loki following close behind. They didn't stop until they were well away from the village. Inuyasha yanked his hand out of his younger sister's grip.

"_What_ is going on here!" he yelled. Normally, his sisters would have loved his frustration and confusion, but not today. He realized something must be really wrong if they weren't laughing.

Yuniko turned pleading eyes on him. I sense danger, big brother. Something's coming, and it's after all of us. We have to leave!"

Loki nodded in agreement. Just once. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. "One of us will die, Inu-nii. Can't you feel the evil aura?"

He could, but he didn't know what she meant by death. Thunder rumbled again as the rain began to pelt down on the three hanyous, soaking them to the bone. Loki's demonic features seemed to melt away as the night came. The full moon. Inuyasha had almost forgotten. If anything came for them now, she wouldn't be able to defend herself adequately.

Suddenly, lightning flashed. When their vision cleared, Yuniko was gone. A shadowy figure stood behind Loki.

"Loki, look out!" Inuyasha cried, dashing forward. She turned, and a strangled gasp escaped her.

The man grinned evilly. "I am Naraku. I have come for you, Loki." He grabbed her throat, choking her.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his claws back to strike. But he didn't dare. He might hit Loki. "Let her go, Naraku!"

Instead of replying, Naraku vanished, taking Loki with him. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, trembling.

"I…couldn't protect her… I'm going to kill you, Naraku!" he screamed at the trees, the driving rain.

--------------------------------

He didn't go back to the village, didn't even bother looking for Yuniko. Instead, he focused all his energy on tracking down Loki and Naraku. The search went on for days. He was drinking from a stream during a brief period of rest when a familiar scent drifted into his nose.

"Loki?"

She was on the other side of the stream, approaching him. Inuyasha grinned with relief as she came closer.

"Thank the gods you're all right, Loki. I was so worried—" Then she drew her sword, Hiromi, and stabbed him in the left shoulder. He was too shocked to even scream as blood spurted from the gaping wound.

"…Inuyasha…die…" she intoned.

"Loki," he gasped, "what're you doing!" _Why?_

Then he saw her eyes. They were completely blank. Cold understanding replaced his earlier confusion. This wasn't Loki anymore. It was kill or be killed now. And he chose to live. Not because his life was more important than his younger sister's…far from it. He had to survive so he could gut that bastard Naraku.

Loki may have had the height advantage, but Inuyasha was faster. He wrenched her sword out of her hand as he shoved her flat on her back. He raised the sword…

"Forgive me, Loki," he murmured, then plunged Hiromi into Loki's heart. Her blood spattered his face and hands, staining Hiromi as well. And only now did he scream, sobbing hoarsely as he clutched his sister's body close: "LOKIIIIII!" The kill-or-be-killed instinct disappeared, leaving only an acute sense of loss. "Loki," he whispered brokenly.

He heard a soft gasp, and his head shot up, searching for its source. Yuniko stood behind him, at the edge of the forest, staring at her older brother in horror. Feeling sick to his stomach, Inuyasha realized that she had witnessed what had just happened.

"Yuniko…" He stood, reaching for her with his bloodstained hands.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was soft and shaky as tears ran down her cheeks. "What have you done?"

"No, Yuni, I can explain—"

"There's nothing to explain, Inuyasha. You… You killed our sister." She started backing away, shaking her head as he tried to hug her, to comfort her. "Stay away from me. Stay away!" Her voice rose to a panicked scream. She turned and ran.

Inuyasha looked back down at Loki's lifeless face. _I'll never see her smile again. Either of them…_ The rain falling softly from the sky mingled with his tears, and the emptiness in his soul seemed to consume him. _Loki…_

**Yuniko:**

As she sped through the forest, blinded by tears of her own, Yuniko tried to rid her mind of those terrible images: Loki, once always smiling and full of life, lying dead in the arms of her killer, their beloved older brother. The brother that they had always looked up to, no matter how tall and strong they had grown. Her sword, Kiba, slapped against her leg as she ran, but she didn't bother adjusting it. She didn't care where she went, just as long as she could escape her own mind…

"_Something's coming, and it's after all of us…" _

"_One of us is going to die, Inu-nii. Can't you feel the evil aura?"_

If only he'd listened…

She had felt the aura appear nearby, then quite suddenly had found herself alone in a strange place, surrounded by evil demons. They had slowed her down enough so that she couldn't find her siblings until it was too late.

A tree loomed in her vision, too quickly for the nerve-wracked hanyou to avoid. She crashed head-first and sank into blessed darkness.

--------------------------------

**Sesshomaru:**

He could see it in his dreams. So clearly he awoke almost in tears. Inuyasha had heartlessly murdered his sister, the only person Sesshomaru truly cared about.

"No. Loki." _I'll kill you for this, Inuyasha._

"Milord? Are you all right?" Jaken queried. He was worried. His master had never looked so…_disturbed_ before. Then Sesshomaru's face changed back into its usual stoic countenance.

"I'm fine, Jaken." But he was lying. Inside he was screaming for bloody revenge. "I just need to pay my brother a little visit."

Jaken shivered. He knew that tone. Sesshomaru was beyond rage now. The toadlike demon fervently hoped that the half-breed could find a very, very deep hole to hide in. And even that might not be enough.

--------------------------------

**Inuyasha:**

The spot Inuyasha chose for Loki's grave was a rather peaceful clearing below a cliff, abounding with the life she once possessed.

"You deserve a place like this to rest in, Loki, after what I've done." He laid her sword next to her. "Goodbye, Loki. I'm really gonna miss you." He finished the burial, praying that her soul would find peace. He doubted it, though…she held grudges for a very long time, and there was no reason it would be different now, even if she was dead. He stood.

Then he saw Sesshomaru standing on top of the cliff, looking down at him with an expression of pure hatred etched across his face. Inuyasha gulped. He was going to die.

Sesshomaru leaped, his poison whip lashing Inuyasha's chest, throwing the younger brother to the ground. Before Inuyasha could regain his footing, the youkai had him pinned, his hand glowing green with his poison. The intent in his eyes was clear: he wanted Inuyasha to die…slowly and painfully.

--------------------------------

**Sesshomaru:**

_It's here. The moment that I avenge you, Loki. And on your own grave… How appropriate._

But still…that weakling half-breed's eyes were all too prepared for death. That would not satisfy Loki's soul if he went willingly to the next life. That must the reason why he wasn't going to kill him now. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he could read Inuyasha like an open book, and he could see that the hanyou wasn't guilty. Not fully, anyway. Someone else was to blame for this.

_Ridiculous! _he thought. Still, the hanyou looked as if he had a score to settle if he somehow managed to survive. Sesshomaru was starting to get a headache.

"Well? Get it over with, Sesshomaru." Yes, Inuyasha was clearly prepared to die. But for some reason, Sesshomaru couldn't kill him. Instead, he got up and walked away, leaving behind a very puzzled half-demon.

_Perhaps…it's a matter of the heart._

--------------------------------

**Yuniko:**

"Nnn," groaned Yuniko. "Ouch… My head…"

She could smell the scent of wolves all around her. Her eyes opened slowly and focused…on a red-haired ookami youkai leaning over her.

"Aaaugh!" she yelled, scrambling backwards.

"Aaaugh!" He also leaped away, surprised.

"Wh-wh-who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm Asaka," he replied. "Lone wolf. You're in my cave." He leaned closer, indicating her silver dog ears. "And you are…?"

"I'm Yuniko…daughter of InuTaishou."

His pupiless blue eyes widened. "_The_ InuTaishou? Wow… You certainly don't look like a noble." He sniffed her, his eyes getting larger and larger. "A half-breed. No wonder. I _thought_ I smelled human in you." He grinned, his fangs glinting in the late afternoon light. "Cool. I've never met a mutt before, especially not one as cute as you!"

"Straightforward, aren't we?" Yuniko muttered, patting her hoari to make sure it was still in one piece. It was. She needn't have worried. Asaka wasn't a pervert.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know a dude named Inuyasha, would you? I heard rumors he's the offspring of that dead guy, Taishou, too."

"Inu-chan?" Her ears twitched. _I… Hey wait a sec! Dad's not dead!_

"I heard what happened kid. Listen, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" _Sorry I have a murdering jerk for a brother?_

"Yeah. The land of Musashi is going to be a lot less interesting without him to fight."

"Eh! He's dead!" _No! No! I wanted to tell him I was sorry! Inu-chan!_ For she had seen the truth in his eyes. Tears rolled down her face.

"No, not dead. He's under seal. He attacked a village, trying to get the Shikon no Tama, and the priestess guarding it—uh, Kikyo—shot him. He's at the God Tree now…he'll be there for a very long time."

"No!" Yuniko leaped to her feet, exiting the cave at a run, Asaka following close behind.

"Hey, Yuni! Where do you think you're going! Wait up! Yuniko!"

"I can't! I have to save my brother!"

Asaka grabbed her wrist. "He can't be saved!" he hissed. "Can't you see that? Do you honestly think that arrow is just going to let you through its barrier?"

She bit her lip. "I have to try."

--------------------------------

_Earlier…_

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha trudged through the forest, numb with shock. But that was only to be expected: His sister dead by his own hand, the other vanished, and his brother, the deadliest demon he knew, out for his blood…

_At least I still have a life with Kikyo…_ he thought.

_Thunk thunk thunk_. Three arrows embedded themselves into a tree right next to his head. The hanyou recoiled in shock, his eyes tracing the arrows' flight path back…to Kikyo, her face a twisted mask of hatred.

"Die, Inuyasha!" she cried, letting another arrow fly. Fury filled him. His life was crashing down around his head, and damned if he was going to let the last thing left to him—the chance to steal the Shikon jewel—slip out of his hands. He fled towards the village, never realizing that he was fleeing straight into a trap, and somewhere the _real_ Kikyo lay dying, killed by 'his' claws.

He burst through the villagers' pitiful defenses immediately. It didn't take him very long to snatch the jewel at all. As he bounded away, he laughed bitterly at his hollow victory. This was all that was left to him now, and he was going to die all alone…

"Inuyasha!" The arrow was so fast, the voice so faint, that he barely registered Kikyo, her shoulder bloody, had fired on him before her enchanted arrow buried itself in his chest. He groaned as he felt it pierce his heart. In his pain, he released the jewel.

"K-Kikyo! How could… I thought…! Unh…" He sagged as his world spun away into darkness. _ How could you betray me? I thought…I thought you truly loved me, Kikyo. But I was such a fool… Such a fool…_

--------------------------------

**Yuniko:**

"Oh, big brother," Yuniko groaned. "You've gone and done it to yourself this time, haven't you?"

Asaka raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so calm?"

She sighed, stepping closer to the tree. "'Cause my brother can be such a moron. This is probably all his fault, anyway."

Thick vines were growing around Inuyasha's still form. An arrow stuck out of his heart, attaching him to the tree. Asaka sweatdropped. If that had been _his_ brother, if he even had a brother, _he_ would be panicking. Then again…all of her worry seemed to have been used up on the way. She grasped the arrow and pulled…

"Ahh!" she screamed as the arrow repelled her. Inuyasha twitched as the shock tore through him as well. He moaned in pain, but didn't wake up.

Yuniko started guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Inu-chan…" She reached up and clutched his limp hand. The skin felt cool beneath her fingers. "I'm sorry, big brother. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much. Maybe… Maybe someday you'll be free again, and I can tell you this. We can be a family again." She sniffed softly as she turned to go. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

--------------------------------

**Afterword…**

Over fifty years later, Naraku would say it was the trauma that caused Inuyasha to lose his memory of his sisters and of himself. But he didn't know the truth. Yuniko's attempt to free her brother had been the real cause of his amnesia. Perhaps it was better that way…he could rest in peace for a little while.

Loki, on the other hand, did not rest in peace, and in the afterlife her rage towards her brother only continued to grow. She haunted his dreams, giving him no peace. His only solace was that when he awoke, he wouldn't remember a thing.

Yuniko spent a few years with Asaka before her father found her and took her back. She began to harbor a slight resentment towards him. A resentment Naraku would later use to his own advantage. Sesshomaru's bitterness towards Inuyasha also continued growing, only his brother now did not know why he was hated. And so the story comes full circle, and will continue from there in the next chapter of Family Ties.

**Whew! That was a long one! What, fifteen, sixteen pages! Oo Sorry it took so long, everyone… The next chapter will take a while, but it _will_ be shorter, I promise! **

**Clearing Up Any Confusion: About Naraku being after Loki…she was weaker than her siblings at the time, and he needed someone to test his powers on. So it was like a booby prize. I just wanted to explain to those who aren't Yukari-kun, because it would be confusing otherwise. And ookami wolf. I hope this helped! **

**I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't curled up into a little ball by now. His life is a living hell, ne? Yukari and I are giving him such a hard time in our stories… Poor Inu-chan! **

**Inuyasha- TT I hate you. **

**Me- Meh. I don't care! And Sesshomaru's not going to be happy with me, either…**

**Sesshomaru: You're right. I'm not happy. Do you wish to die? **

**Me: But I'm showing the real you! The one who's a loving brother underneath all those cold layers! **

**Inuyasha: XD Ha ha ha. -- Yeah right. No way. **

**Sesshomaru: Grr… **


	6. Two Hearts, One Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Loki. I own Yuniko as my own character. **

**Well, here's the sixth chapter! I'm really sorry it's so late. I really meant to finish typing this before my summer vacation started (Friday, June 9th this year!) But it's finally here, and the next chapter will be the last! **

**Oops: I just realized I've been misspelling 'haori' this entire time, so from now on it will be spelled correctly. I also misspelled 'Hiraikotsu'. I may change the spelling in the earlier chapters, when I have time. Oh, and I changed the thoughts a bit, too, by putting them in single quotations, but they're still italicized. Hope all of these changes won't hinder you reading. **

**Also, I wonder if Kanna really has the ability to do what she does… I just added it to explain how it happens. Read on…**

**Chapter Six: Two Hearts, One Soul**

As the three offspring of InuTaishou slept and dreamed, Naraku watched them from a shadowy corner of the room. He had slipped in a little earlier, ready to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but hadn't been able to. His mind was still connected to Yuniko's, and her memories overwhelmed his thoughts, rendering him unable to do anything but relive her pain with her, albeit more impassively. But now the dreams were over. She could no longer distract him from his task.

"Wouldn't it be amusing if I destroyed your family and friends with your own sword?" he chuckled, kneeling and stroking the slumbering girl's black hair. Then he reached down and grasped Kiba's hilt, drawing it from its sheath.

He never knew what hit him. The instant the sword was free, _something_ tore into his mind. Unbearable sensations filled his head. Naraku fell to his knees, dropping the blade onto the tatami mat with a dull _thud_. Surprisingly, neither of the hanyou stirred.

'_Wh-what just happened?'_ he wondered to himself. Then he looked to the blade, Yuniko and the sheath she grasped, and back again to Kiba. Realization dawned on him. _'The sword attacked me through my mind. She has a very strong will, strong enough to resist me…and the blade. It must be _her_ fang.'_ He frowned. "Damn," he cursed softly, "I shall have to use my Saimyosho to destroy them. An effective, if less pleasing way, to rid myself of these troublesome fools."

He left them sleeping, unaware that Sesshomaru was now the one hiding silently in the shadows, watching _him_.

------------------------

"Wake up, you two!"

Yuniko mumbled sleepily, wondering why Sesshomaru was shaking her so roughly. Her internal clock told her she hadn't slept long at all. And the darkness was so warm…

'_Wait a minute,'_ she thought with surprise. _'Why am I not dead? I saw Mother and Loki. She looked really mad. But Father wasn't there. Then something ripped me from them.'_

"Sesshy-sama?"

"Get up, baka! Naraku is here, and he has brought reinforcements with him. We have to leave now."

She was instantly awake. "He's _here_?" Then she saw Kiba lying on the floor, Naraku's scent still clinging to it. "So, the bastard tried using my sword, did he?" She sheathed it, then went into the next room. "I'll be right out, as soon as I've changed into some battle-worthy clothes."

Inuyasha, who was awake by this time, twitched his ear with annoyance as the door closed behind her. "What's wrong with fighting in a haori?"

Yuniko shouted back, "I can't fight in it. Call me a spoiled brat if you will, but it's just too much loose cloth to fight in." She stepped out, tying her hair into a low village-style ponytail. She was now dressed from head to toe in a black ninja outfit, minus the mask, her sword on her back.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stepped out of a back room, ready for battle. Kirara raced outside, transforming herself. Everyone else followed, weapons at the ready. Shippo joined them after a moment, realizing that he wasn't exactly safe inside the hut.

"Uh oh," Kagome gasped.

They were utterly surrounded by thousands upon thousands of Naraku's poisonous insects.

Yuniko chuckled in an exact imitation of her brother as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's take 'em down." And so their attack began.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Backlash Wave!"

"Dragon's Cry!"

Hundreds of Saimyosho lives ended that night. But there were still so many… None of the attacks seemed to decrease the horde. Kagome's arrows could only take out a dozen or so at a time, and she was quickly running out. Miroku couldn't risk using his Wind Tunnel. If he fell, his friends would have a harder time leaving, because they would have to drag him along too. The others would simply run out of energy and collapse. They couldn't fight forever, and the insects sensed this, attacking in earnest. The fighters only had one choice left to them…they ran, charging straight ahead, dodging insects when they could or slashing at those in their path. They had almost reached the end of the insects when Yuniko tripped. Inuyasha turned back and back to her.

She was trying to use Kiba, but the Saimyosho swarmed around it, eventually dragging it away. She was too exhausted to fight anymore, too tired to even move. Her arms and legs felt like lead.

"Keep going, guys. I've got to get Yuni!" He didn't see some of the insects closing in on him from behind… He only saw Yuniko, with Naraku coming towards her out of nowhere. He sped up as much as he could, feeling his aching muscles burn with the effort. Suddenly, he felt fiery pain sear through his spine.

'_I've been stung,'_ he realized as he hit the ground. More stings. More poison in his bloodstream. But the stubborn hanyou continued, dragging himself, towards his terrified sister.

He and Naraku reached her at the same time. Inuyasha collapsed on top of the female hanyou, putting himself between her and the evil demon.

"Get out of the way, half-breed," Naraku growled.

"…Never… If you're gonna…take anybody…you'd better take me. 'Cause…I won't let you hurt…any more…of my friends or family."

Yuniko grabbed his arm. "Nii-chan…" He fainted, overcome by the poison. "Inu-chan?" she cried, shaking his limp form.

"Very well. He has chosen his own fate by protecting you. I shall honor his request."

His tone made a shiver run down Yuniko's spine. She didn't trust Naraku, especially not with her brother.

"No, take me. Please, take me! Don't do this!" she cried as he ripped her brother away from her.

He vanished, but not without first telling the remaining Saimyosho: "Kill them all."

"N-no. NO!" Yuniko screamed, her voice ripping through the forest, effectively deafening many of her allies (and the Saimyosho, if they could hear at all). Her faint demonic aura suddenly tripled, drowning out all traces of her human half.

Miroku reared back from the aura. "She's far more powerful than Inuyasha! What happened?"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, also wincing at the blast of power. "She has suppressed her demon half far more than Inuyasha ever could have. This has caused her hidden demonic power to increase, making her far stronger when she actually releases it. This will also make her far more difficult to return to normal, and it is far more dangerous to approach her. Her soul may even be destroyed faster than Inuyasha's would were he to remain a full demon."

Sango and Miroku blinked. "And you are so calm about this…" Miroku started.

"…Why?" Sango finished.

"We have to stop her, now, before it's too late!" Kagome lunged forward, ready to do whatever it was she needed to do. Sesshomaru held out his hand to stop her.

"If we approach her in this state, she may very well kill us all," he stated, watching as his younger sister, red-eyed and snarling, tore the ranks of poisonous insects to shreds. "Our only option at this point may be to kill her."

"Never!" A red-brown blur raced from behind them straight towards the inu hanyou. "Yuniko! Snap out of it!"

"…" The others just stared at each other.

"…Uh, what was that?" Shippo asked.

Their question was soon answered as the blur solidified into a blue-eyed, red-headed wolf demon. "Yuniko, don't you remember me? Asaka?" He dodged and ducked under her various claw attacks, trying to change her back. At last, he grabbed her upper arms…and kissed her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Very angry dinner plates. "I thought Father and I told him to stay away from her," he rumbled venomously.

Either way, it didn't matter as Yuniko punched Asaka in the stomach, sending him flying. Sesshomaru took advantage of her distraction to dart up and punch her solidly in the forehead. She collapsed.

Asaka darted out of the bushes, leaves clinging to his hair, and pushed the other demon out of the way. "Yuni!" he yelled, shaking her.

Her eyes opened and focused. "Asaka? Is that you?"

The entire group gathered around and sighed with relief. Her eyes were dark amber again, and the blue stripes on her cheeks were gone.

Asaka groaned in reply. "I can't breathe, Yuni."

Yuniko gasped, her hand covering her mouth guiltily. "Ohh, did I do that? I am so sorry. Oh dear, oh dear…"

Sesshomaru grabbed Asaka's shoulder. "I thank you for returning my sister. Now go."

He shook his head. "No way, jerk. I'm not leaving her."

The two demons glared daggers at each other. Yuniko cleared her throat.

"Guys, this is Asaka. He helped me out when Inu-chan—" She broke off as she realized that they didn't know about Loki. "He protected me when Inu-chan couldn't," she finished lamely. "Asaka, these are my friends. Sesshy-sama, stop that! Leave him alone!"

"No," Sesshomaru said, digging his claws into Asaka's arm. The ookami yelled in pain, lashing out. The other didn't even flinch.

"Look, Sesshy…" Yuniko trailed off

"Father said that he must keep his distance. He must be punished for disobeying."

"Why, you—! Do you think I care what Father says?" she yelled. "It's his fault Inu-chan got kidnapped in the first place!"

"It's his fault you ran away from home?" Sesshomaru retaliated.

"Yes! He's too overprotective. I would never have gone with Naraku in the first place if I hadn't wanted to get away from him so badly! He…he turned Inu-chan away from us. He made him leave!"

"And he paid the price. You killed him. Is that the freedom you desire, Yuniko?"

"No. He's not dead."

"What?" Everyone jumped in surprise.

Yuniko looked straight ahead, oddly calm. "I was dead, remember? I saw Mother, but Father wasn't there. He wasn't with the dead. Our father is still alive."

------------------------

Inuyasha woke up in an unfamiliar place. He ached all over, but otherwise he felt fine. _'Is Yuniko safe? And where is everyone?'_

Naraku stepped into the room. "So you're awake, hanyou. Good. Then we should have no further reason to delay."

"Delay? Delay what?"

Naraku smiled unpleasantly as he grabbed Inuyasha's rosary, dragging him to his feet. "This. Kanna, you know what to do."

The childlike demon stepped out from behind Naraku and nodded. Inuyasha's eyed widened, and then he was trapped between his own limp body and the white demon's mirror.

"Don't pull him all the way in," Naraku cautioned.

"I won't," she replied emotionlessly.

Unbearable pain flooded through Inuyasha's soul as Naraku sent his aura through the beads, into the hanyou himself. He could see his body twitching, and felt like his soul was splitting in two. His sight doubled, and then faded into the throbbing darkness at the very edge of consciousness.

Then it was over. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a painful _thump_. His body pulsed, shimmering, and then divided. The hanyou was no more—he had been split into his human and demon halves. But while his consciousness remained in the human, the demon had its own thoughts, its own desires. No longer a mindless killing machine, the still dog-eared youkai was intelligent…and infinitely more dangerous than before.

Kanna removed herself from the room, her job completed.

Inuyasha groaned. "What…what happened?" he asked, not realizing what had happened. He tried to push himself up… "My claws! What happened to my claws?" He checked his ears, now rounded, his sense of smell, everything. Then it hit him. He was a human. "What's going on, Naraku? What did you do to me?" he yelled. He wasn't going to admit it, but his voice gave him away. He was scared.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the flaming blue and red eyes of his demon half. He felt a chill run down his suddenly vulnerable spine.

"Oh, no," he gasped, scrambling backwards, looking for something—anything—to defend himself.

"You're going to die," the demon replied with an evil grin. "And I'm going to kill you." His claws gleamed as he struck…

------------------------

Miles away, Yuniko stopped dead in her tracks, causing Asaka and Sesshomaru to bump into her.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yuniko winced in pain. "Your armor jabbed me in the shoulder blade."

"It's your fault for stopping."

"I also sensed something." She whipped around, her eyes narrowed and her ears quivering, sniffing. "I smell blood!"

Sesshomaru sniffed delicately at the air. His nostrils flared. "It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was running in the direction the two siblings had scented his blood. "Inuyasha!" The others raced after her.

They found Inuyasha just as Naraku vanished into a dark portal nearby. "Here," he sneered, "Take this useless filth back. I have no further use for him."

Kagome gathered up the unconscious hanyou in her arms. He had enormous claw wounds on his shoulder, and he was bleeding heavily.

"Don't you dare die on me," Kagome whispered. "Don't you dare leave me, Inuyasha!"

Sango frowned slightly as she leaned in closer. "Why is he human?"

Yuniko's eyes were flickering red in her rage as she clenched her fist, glaring at the portal which whirled open, so tantalizingly close. "Naraku did this to nii-chan. I'll kill him!"

Miroku stepped in front of her before she could leap in. "Wait, Yuniko. This feels like a trap. Do not just leap blindly into Naraku's arms. We must first take care of Inuyasha."

Yuniko ground her teeth together in frustration. "Out of my way, monk!"

"No. If you get injured, it won't help your brother. Calm yourself."

She sagged, her rage draining from her…along with her strength as a strange mist crept through the group.

Miroku leapt up onto a tree branch, above the gas, followed by Sesshomaru, but it rose to follow them. They hit the ground unconscious. Sango never had a chance to even get her mask on. The gas went after Yuniko last, paralyzing her.

"You fell into my trap so easily," declared Inuyasha. Yuniko squinted, then her eyes widened.

"He wouldn't," she muttered hoarsely. The demon smirked evilly, standing over her with his arms crossed.

"Well, well. It looks like you're the only one left, little sister…"

She couldn't even call for help anymore. Blackness threatened to overwhelm her vision. _'Why? Why, Inu-chan?'_ She finally gave in, joining her companions in sleep. _'It's all over…'_

------------------------

"Wake up, you."

Yuniko moaned. "I'm still tired, Inuyasha. Wake me up later…"

Someone slapped her across her face, claws raking her skin.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, we wouldn't want to scar her pretty face, now would we?"

Yuniko knew that voice. She was awake instantly. "Naraku!"

Demon Inuyasha squatted next to her, smirking as he licked her blood from his fingers. "Hey there, little sister." He touched her cheek, bringing away more of the crimson liquid. "Mm," he sighed. "Hanyou blood tastes pretty good. Too bad it's tainted, like the rest of you. If you were full demon like me, you'd be so much more beautiful, and so much stronger."

Yuniko tried to leap at him, ready to kill him, but she couldn't move. She was chained.

Human Inuyasha joined his other half. "Surprised? You won't be able to break those in a million years. Not like you'll live that long anyway."

"You traitor," she hissed, straining against the iron links. But although her demon strength should have easily snapped them, she couldn't get free.

"With your brains, Yuniko, I would have thought that you would know that my miasma weakens humans and half-breeds." Naraku stood in front of her, tilting her chin up, looking into the furious amber pools of her eyes. "You're all mine."

She spat in his face. "Buzz off, buster. I don't belong to anyone."

Human Inuyasha kicked her in the ribs, causing her to curl up in pain. "Quiet, you insolent woman, or I'll punish you."

Suddenly, Yuniko remembered something. "Um, Naraku…?"

"Yes?"

"Why isn't he dead?" she asked, jerking her head towards the human. "The miasma's strong enough to kill any human who stays too long."

As if on cue, Human Inuyasha crumpled silently to the floor. Demon Inuyasha fell to his knees, gasping weakly.

"What is this?" he snarled.

Naraku shrugged slightly. He was confused, too.

"We need to get him out of here, to somewhere protected," Yuniko said, straining even harder against the chains. "Can't you see? They're still connected to each other. They're still one person. Without one, the other will…" She left the rest unspoken, lacking the strength to say any more.

"They will die," Naraku finished.

She nodded wearily. "Hai. Not like it's a new thing for you, killing someone."

"Hmph. I still need his soul. I suppose I should keep his alive, then."

"What are you talking about? What do you need his soul for?"

He smirked. "To create a new Shikon jewel."

Yuniko rolled her eyes, despite her predicament. "How original."

"I am quite aware that I am not the first to attempt creating a new Shikon. However, I _wish_ it to be tainted. And now I have in my possession a soul that will make it even more powerful."

She shrank back, knowing whom he meant. "Stay away!"

"You don't seem to understand, girl. You have no choice." He glanced at the two Inuyashas, then sighed. "I suppose I can't use only half of a soul…"

"No!" Demon Inuyasha panicked, resisting despite his weakness. "I won't go back! I won't be a weakling again!"

Then he seemed to become liquid, zooming into the human half's chest. His body spasmed as his soul healed, and a terrible scream rose from his throat. Then Inuyasha was whole again. Not all demon, but not all human either. And thankfully, not dead.

Unfortunately for Yuniko, he was still under Naraku's control. She stiffened as he put his clawed hand around her throat.

"Don't think you can escape," he growled.

Tears that she had been holding back finally flowed freely. "Big brother," she whispered.

Inuyasha blinked as the salty droplets landed on his wrist. But he was not strong enough to fend off Naraku.

"Well, there's one consolation," she sniffed. Her eyes locked with her brother's. "Better you kill me than Naraku. I know you'll make it as quick as possible, no matter if you were being controlled." She closed her eyes. "Go ahead, Inu-chan. Go on!" With that, she broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably.

He snapped her chains, and she didn't even attempt to escape. Drawing Tetsusaiga, he briefly noted that it didn't transform. No matter. She would only die more slowly if it didn't.

To Naraku and Inuyasha, it may have seemed like Yuniko was defeated, but in reality, her mind was racing, forming a plan to free her brother and herself. Panic flashed through her when she saw him draw his blade.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha looked down. "What? Are you coming to your senses?" he growled.

Naraku swallowed a triumphant grin. She was his now!

"Inu-chan, please…kill me with my own sword. I'd rather die like Loki, as a sister, not an enemy."

The hanyou wavered for a moment between blind obedience and guilt, then he gave in. "All right. If that's how you want it." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and grasped Kiba instead.

Too late, Naraku realized what Yuniko had been planning all along. "No!" he cried, as Kiba slipped from its sheath.

For the second time in as many minutes, Inuyasha screamed. The sword clattered to the ground, and Yuniko dove for her blade, rolling into a battle position.

"Inu-chan, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yuni…that hurt…" Inuyasha passed out, exhausted from his ordeal. He was free.

'_This isn't good,'_ she thought, as the room started to spin around her. _'I'm in no condition to fight. But if I don't, we'll both…'_

She fell, overcome by the miasma. Everything seemed to slow down, shimmering slightly before her eyes. Even breathing seemed to be an effort.

'_Should I stop? Not breathing would be so much easier. Yes, it would. I'm so tired…'_ Her respiration slowed, then stopped altogether. The last thing she saw was Asaka, bending over her, screaming her name. Telling her not to give up. _'Why are you yelling? What's wrong? Asaka, wait!'_ She spun off into darkness, realizing that it was very likely that she'd just died, and Inuyasha along with her.

------------------------

"Yuniko! Wake up!" Asaka yelled. It was no use. She was cold and unresponsive beneath his touch. "Don't you dare die on me!"

A few hours ago, he had struck out on his own to look for Yuniko. He had caught InuTaishou's scent, and after he had caught up, he'd filled the older youkai in on the whole story—what he knew, anyway. And InuTaishou had informed him that Yuniko had left a trail, perfectly visible to her father. Inuyasha, apparently, couldn't form portals, and so was forced to take the long route to Naraku's castle. They had burst through Naraku's shield (InuTaishou may have been old, but he certainly wasn't weak) and found the siblings just in time to see them fall.

"Asaka!" InuTaishou's voice snapped him out of his daze. "We have to get out of here!"

Naraku was beginning to transform, one of his tentacles curling around Yuniko's wrist. "You will never escape!" he hissed. "Not when I'm so close!" His head came down until he was eye to eye with Asaka. "Not when I have souls filled with knowledge and love for me to take. I only need one more." He cackled evilly, twining more tentacles around the younger demon's ankles, trapping him.

InuTaishou managed to evade them, leaping out of the way. He needed to save them, before they all lost their souls. But how?

**KatyaChekov: That was pretty long…**

**Naraku: Not long enough. Can I kill someone? Please? Pretty please? **

**Katya: No. **

**Naraku: TT-TT Wahh! Meanie! **

**Katya: Ok, you can kill…a frog. **

**Naraku: - Yay! **


	7. Final Farewells

**Here we are! The last chapter of Family Ties! This one'll actually be pretty short compared to the last few chapters. This is a little strange, though, that this story has the same number of chapters as the more depressing Inuyasha story I did? Scary! But don't worry; this one will end a little happier. **

**I wonder, though, why I even put that frog in this chapter in the first place…? He shows up for about ten seconds and then is never heard from again. Eh, the evil authoress ate him, ha ha. Frog legs tonight! **

**Ahem, enough of my weirdness and sleep-deprived ranting. Onward, to the story! **

**Chapter Seven: Final Farewells**

Asaka felt Naraku's tentacles circle his ankle, cutting off any hope of escape. He knew now what the evil youkai was planning. He also knew that they would all be dead—worse than dead—if they couldn't escape. And Naraku would be even more powerful than before. He saw a frog standing in the doorway. How long had it been there…? He struggled ferociously now, slashing at the tentacles binding him.

"It's useless to attempt to run," said Naraku. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be quite painless. You won't even notice that your soul is gone."

Asaka saw the frog releasing its eggs. Time was running out. Any second now, they would be flung into those clear sacs, and then it would all be over. There were only a few options left: Kill themselves now, so that their souls could not be captured, or make one last desperate attempt to run. He and InuTaishou couldn't leave without the hanyous they had come for. He could feel Yuniko breathing steadily beneath his hand, and knew that Option One was not an option at all. The two of them couldn't just kill Yuniko and Inuyasha. He pulled her closer.

"Wake up, Yuni. We need to get out of here, and we can't do that if you're out of it," he whispered. He looked at InuTaishou across the room, who was (annoyingly) keeping himself tentacle-free.

The inu youkai's eyes met the ookami's. Then he glanced away, his amber orbs sweeping the room for any sign of his son.

Asaka spotted him first, and his heart plummeted. The hanyou was already captured, floating in one of the eggs. He'd probably never regained consciousness. Yuniko stirred beneath him. Her eyes opened and focused on Asaka's face.

"…Asaka? You…you came."

"Yeah, I did," he said, grinning. "Listen, Yuni, can you walk?"

She stood shakily. "Y-yeah. I'm good."

InuTaishou made an impressive flying leap over a cluster of tentacles, trying to get to his son. Naraku held the egg in his hands, examining his prize.

"It was a good fight, Inuyasha, but it appears that I, Naraku, stand triumphant in the end. Perhaps I will give your soulless shell to Kagura once I have finished…" he mused.

"Bastard!" InuTaishou yelled, his rage past the breaking point. "Give me back my son this instant!"

Naraku glanced up. He seemed almost bored as he glanced down at the furious demon. "What, you again?" he chuckled. "The hanyou are mine, both of them. There is nothing you can do, old one."

"What? Yuniko!"

Naraku laughed evilly, pulling in the tentacle containing Yuniko…only to find it empty. Asaka grinned, waving at him from the other end of the room.

"Attention issues, Naraku? Maybe you should, you know, watch the prisoners next time. Someone could escape."

Naraku screamed in anger, his eyes whipping around the room.

"Looking for me?" He looked up and saw Yuniko crouched on a roof beam. She was shaky and weakened, but ready to fight. "Father, get Inu-chan out of here, now. Asaka, run."

"…" The two of them just stared at her.

Yuniko sighed softly. "Trust me just this once, Father, is that so hard? Please." She gave him a small smile, and her hand tightened on Kiba's hilt. "Let me fight him, my own way."

InuTaishou nodded, gathering his unconscious son in his arms. But he didn't leave. Asaka tensed his leg muscles, preparing to flee.

Yuniko stood, aiming carefully. "Dragon's Cry!" She smashed through the wall, the aftermath of the tunnel of sound momentarily stunning Naraku. The others followed her. They were safe.

------------------------

It took many days for them to completely recover from their adventure. However, Inuyasha still suffered from nightmares of being under Naraku's control, hurting his friends and family. Yuniko and Kagome watched over him worriedly.

Kagome was asleep when, late at night, InuTaishou approached his daughter.

"It's time to go home, Yuniko," he said.

She shook her head. "I'm staying with Inu-chan. He needs me, and…it's been a long time since we've been able to spend any real time together as siblings. Please, Father."

He knelt beside her. "Are you sure he's not the only reason?" he asked, tilting his head towards Asaka, asleep a few yards away from the others. "A certain ookami youkai, for instance, who wouldn't be able to see you otherwise?"

He snorted softly as he smelled the confusion of emotions rising from his daughter, the heat of blood on her face as she blushed furiously.

"We're going home now. You almost died out there."

"I'm not going. Living here in this time period means living with the fact that death lies around every corner. I won't spend my life hiding from the world." She drew Kiba. "I'll fight anyone I must to stay with them. Even you, Father."

"Do you really think that you could possibly win?" Suddenly her sword was in his hand.

"I won't go!" she hissed, not wanting to wake anyone, especially Inuyasha. This wasn't his fight. Then he had Kiba at her throat.

"This fight is over," he said gently, before he attacked.

Yuniko's world went black, and she fell to the ground. Her hand hit Inuyasha's, startling him awake.

"What—?" But InuTaishou was already gone, taking Yuniko with him. The hanyou knew she wasn't coming back. "Dammit, Father…" he groaned. "Why'd you have to take her away again?"

The wind through the trees was the only answer he received. As he stood, preparing to chase them down again, something rustled in his haori. He reached inside and pulled out a crumpled note.

"'See you soon, nii-chan,'" he read. "Yuni? She…she knew." He looked up at the endless expanse of stars above him, the stars he and Yuniko and Loki had watched so many years ago. "Yeah… I'll see you soon, Yuni. I'll see you soon. Someday…"

**The End**

**KatyaChekov: Okay, sorry, Naraku. Looks like you didn't get to kill anything after all. I couldn't fit it in. Sorry! **

**Naraku: TT-TT …I hate you. **

**K.C.: XD Do I care? Anyway, the story continues in YukariHitomi's story Heart and Soul. Don't miss it! Oh yeah…Omega-Ridley, I hope you like this chapter. See? It's nice and short. Three and a half pages! Whoo! It's a record! **


End file.
